Promesa de vida
by FFarjonita
Summary: Por ti... aprendí a amar... por el... aprenderé a volver a ser feliz... y cumplire mi promesa durante por hoy y siempre...


¡Hola amigos!, mil disculpas por la desaparición, pero estoy teniendo múltiples conflictos con los archivos en los que tengo los fics, aparte no podía ingresar a mi cuenta, pero ya lo arregle. Ahora para compensar lo que me tarde, les traigo este One-Shot que se me ha ocurrido gracias a cierto soldado al que amo con toda mi alma. Este fic no es solo mío, sino también de él.

Te amo mi Flippy, nunca lo olvides. Espero te guste.

Ok, disfruten el fic.

NOTA: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece a mí, si no a Mondo Media.

** ¡Aquí vamos!**

*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*

Despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal, o para lo que ella era tarde, cinco minutos después de las siete del día.

-'otra vez' pensó un tanto molesta, tenía todo perfectamente planificado para cada día, no podía darse el lujo de despertarse a "esa hora".

-bien… a empezar…- dijo para sí misma en voz baja mientras se levantaba de la cama, se encamino al baño, odiaba entrar ahí, le traía amargos recuerdos que la lastimaban cada día, pero no le quedaba más opción.

Mientras se duchaba observaba el suelo, con un decorado de mosaicos con un tono de blanco perfecto… pero ella los veía de otro modo, los veía impregnados en sangre, no quería seguir ahí dentro asi que se apresuro, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, rogando porque su memoria no le hiciera otra mala jugada. Peino su larga cabellera roja, le costaba trabajo, como siempre, pero finalmente logro hacerse una coleta alta. Tomo del closet una falda y una blusa de colores brillantes, quería verse linda para él, le encantaba verlo sonreír mientras le decía "te vez muy bonita" y que la abrazara.

Como todas las mañanas, a las 7:30 estaba lista.

Bajo las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina, pero antes de entrar a esa zona quedo parada un momento en la entrada, miraba de forma triste cada objeto que había, recuerdos que se clavaban como cuchillos en su alma…

_**-¿está listo?-preguntaba constantemente el peli-verde a la joven_

_-no… aun no, no desesperes amor-contesta ella mientras reía al ver a su novio actuando de manera tan infantil. Normalmente no dejaba que el entrara a la cocina mientras preparaba algo especial para él, pero estaba de buen humor asi que no había problemas hoy._

_-muy bien-dijo en voz alta la pelirroja- ¡está listo!-_  
_-¡genial!-exclama el chico tomando de la cintura a su novia y dándole un tierno beso en los labios_  
_-gracias amor... Te amo...-le dice el chico sonriente a la joven_  
_-también te amo... ahora, ¿podría cortar el pastel joven?-pregunta la chica en tono medieval_  
_-será todo un honor señorita...-responde el chico en el mismo tono...**_

Reaccionó y volvió a su tarea: cocinar.  
Ya sabía que a las 8:30 el bajaría a desayunar. Hot-cakes con miel, un poco de leche, café y galletas, un verdadero manjar para ese chico, a ella le gustaba consentirlo, aunque no en exceso, simplemente lo trataba como lo que era...  
-buen día! Ya desperté!-un niño de no más de metro y medio de altura bajaba casi corriendo por las escaleras sonriente, tendría unos ocho años, con cabellera verde claro y ojos esmeralda, tenia puesto uniforme escolar de pantalón azul con camiseta blanca y su mochila al hombro.  
-si, buen día, te escuche... ¿Qué te he dicho de bajar corriendo?-reprendió con una leve sonrisa la pelirroja.  
-perdón... Mami... Es que tengo hambre jijiji- rió de forma inocente el chiquillo dejando su mochila sobre el sofá y encaminándose a la mesa.  
-está bien, mi niño. Vamos a desayunar que hay que ir a la escuela-  
-si, mami.-se sentó en la mesa-¿y qué comeremos hoy?-pregunto sonriente el pequeño.  
-tu favorito...-colocó la comida en la mesa mientras en niño miraba asombrado la comida.  
-¡Súper!-exclama el chico feliz, el adoraba a su madre, le había criado sola toda su vida y aunque aun no entendía bien algunas cosas le agradecía cada detalle que le daba.

-mami...-dice el niño mientras terminaba de comer  
-¿si hijo?-se levanta y toma los trastos para llevarlos al lavavajillas- ¿qué pasa?-  
-te vez muy bonita hoy- sonríe y corre a abrazar a su madre-se que te gusta que te lo diga jijiji-  
-gracias cielo... Te quiero mucho...-contesta ella sonriente  
-también te quiero mami-  
Ella cerro sus ojos, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, dejo de sonreír, solo abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo... Era todo para ella, el era como un ángel que la había salvado de la locura total que aun la seguía... Convertida en recuerdo...

_**Llanto... Gritos... Y más que nada... Sangre... La delicada piel de la joven estaba manchada de ese espeso líquido color carmín, lloraba desesperada ocultando su cara entre sus manos, de rodillas frente a él._  
_-Flaky...-masculla con dificultad el joven de cabellera y ojos verdes, que yacía en el suelo con puñaladas en el abdomen y cortadas en los brazos-no llores... Amor...-sonríe levemente y ella levanta la vista_  
_-Fli... Flippy... Per... Dona... Perdóname... Por... Favor... Perdón...- dice ahogada en llanto la pelirroja_  
_-hi... Hiciste... Bien... Augh- el chico muerde sus labios a causa del dolor- yo... Pude... Matarte... Flaky...-con dificultad estira si brazo y alcanza la mano de ella, quien solo lo mira sin lograr entender como había hecho aquello._  
_-prome... Prométeme algo...-dice de forma cortante el peli-verde- si... No sobrevivo... Tu... Tú vivirás... Por ambos... harás realidad... Tus sueños... Y serás... Feliz... Con alguien mas... ¿Está bien?-sonríe_  
_-pero... Yo... Flippy...-musita Flaky con lágrimas en sus ojos- Sin ti yo nunca podría ser feliz ¡preferiría renunciar a todo y vivir sola a volver a amar a alguien que no seas tú!-_

_-Flaky, ¡Ah...!-cierra los ojos fuertemente y aprieta la mano de la joven, se cortaba su respiración_  
_-¡Flippy! ¡Por favor! ¡Resiste!-suplicaba la muchacha tomando entre sus manos el rostro pálido de el amor de su vida-Flippy... Resiste amor... Por favor... No...-_  
_-tu...mi luz... Promételo...-musita débilmente el peli-verde._  
_-es... Está bien amor...-dice ella resignada- Lo prometo...-_  
_-gra... Gracias... Yo... Te amo...-dice en un último suspiro el joven mientras la chica llora. Se acerca al rostro del joven al que ama y le besa delicadamente en los labios, su último beso._  
_-también te amo... Mí soldado... Nunca lo olvides...-agotada de llorar, de alguna manera se queda dormida, recargando su cabeza sobre el ensangrentado pecho del joven...**_

-¿mami?-se altera el niño al ver a su mama llorar  
-¿eh? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa?-dice la pelirroja entrando en razón.  
-¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien mami?-pregunta el pequeño de forma inocente.  
-si... Si Flippy, estoy bien-contesta ella, acomodando su cabello-ahora... hay que irnos amor, se hace tarde-  
-si mami.-se toman las manos y se dirigen a la puerta de la casa, rumbo al auto.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

El tiempo pasaba de forma lenta en el colegio, Flippy no veía la hora en que su madre llegara por él para ir al parque juntos como todas las tardes, tomar un helado, pasar un rato en los juegos y tener el resto del día solo para ellos. Y si quedaba tiempo, iban a la plaza a comprar juguetes para él.  
-¡mami!-exclama feliz el pequeño al ver llegar a su madre en el auto.  
-vamos, sube.-dice ella sonriente, el pequeño se sube velozmente, cierran la puerta y el auto se pone en marcha.  
-oye mami-dice Flippy de forma tierna- vi un cochecito de juguete súper en una de las tiendas el otro día, pero olvide decirte, ¿me lo compras? Por fis mami, ¡por fis!-suplicaba en pequeño juntando sus manos y entre cerrando los ojos, causándole una leve risa a la pelirroja.

-de acuerdo amor, pero primero haremos una parada. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, cierto?-pregunta ella sonriendo levemente  
-¡es verdad! ¿Nos quedaremos un rato?-  
-claro que si, Flippy... Claro que si...-

No le gustaba ir a ese lugar, detestaba estar ahí, pero él quería saber más de su padre, y no podía negarle eso, aunque algo que nunca le confesaría es él porque ya no estaba con ellos, el niño ya sabía porque no volvería, pero la razón era algo distinto.  
Después de un largo viaje, llegaron por fin: El Cuartel Militar de Tree Town.

-¡hola pequeño!-saluda un joven de ojos y cabello azul rey al peli-verde, llevaba puesto un uniforme militar y una cinta roja en el brazo- Tu debes ser el hijo de Flaky, ¿cierto?-  
-¡señor, si señor!-exalta el chico poniéndose en posición de Firmes y haciendo un saludo militar, sacando una risa al muchacho.  
-jajaja, que tierno, no tienes porque hacer eso, estamos entre amigos, ok?-  
-de acuerdo, señor.-contesta el niño sonriente  
-Hola Splendid- saluda la pelirroja al chico.  
-Flaky!-exclama el peli-azul- Cuanto tiempo sin verla, ¿cómo esta? Sigue igual de bella que siempre-el niño mira fijamente al chico, un tanto incómodo por su comentario.  
-gracias Splend, estoy bien. Veo que ya conoció a mi hijo.-contesta ella sonriente  
-pues... Mas o menos- dirigiéndose al chico- aun no se tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?-  
-me llamo Flippy, tengo 8 años.-  
-¿Flippy...?-musita el peli-azul desviando la vista hacia la pelirroja  
-si-dice el peli-verde sonriente-mami dice que así se llamaba papa.-  
-y dime algo pequeño...-cuestiona el joven-tu... ¿Sabes todo de tu papa?-

-Flippy-interrumpe Flaky- ¿quieres ir recoger el paquete que nos darán? Es por haya- dice señalando una puerta donde había una ventanilla de vidrio.  
-solo digo tu nombre y el de papa, ¿verdad mami?-pregunta el niño  
-si amor, anda ve.-lo dirige al camino con un pequeño empujón en su espalda.  
-jeje, bien ami-  
Splend sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, ahora lamentaba no haber medido sus palabras ante la situación.  
-Flaky...-masculla con algo de pena-discúlpeme... No debí...-  
-descuide...-interrumpe ella- Esta bien, Splend. No importa-un silencio incómodo se formo por unos segundos, finalmente el se atrevió a preguntar.  
-y... ¿Cómo le va con el médico? Sé que los recuerdos son dolorosos... Yo aun logro recordar poco y me pongo muy mal a veces.-la pelirroja solo mira al suelo.

-yo... Si no le molesta, no quisiera hablar de eso, Splendid-  
-oh... Eh... Está bien Flaky.-el joven volteo a ver al niño-el es... Muy igual a su padre en sus mejores días.-  
-lo sé...-contesta ella-por eso tengo miedo de que el también... De que el tenga... Que llegue a...-su voz se corta un poco a causa del llanto, no quería ceder ante la posibilidad de que el niño heredara las capacidades mentales de su padre... Y de ella también...  
-se que le asusta Flaky...-le calma el peli-azul- en especial porque está sola con el casi siempre, pero... Son pocas las posibilidades de que desarrolle el trastorno, solo cuídelo mucho y evite que algo grave ocurra.-  
-es justamente eso lo que quiero evitar...-dice ella calmándose un poco- Aunque he logrado controlarla, hay ocasiones en las que me cuesta demasiado y temo terminar...-  
-tranquilícese, ¿ok?- le anima el peli-azul tomando su mano- Todo estará bien...-  
-eso espero- limpia sus lágrimas al notar que el niño regresa con una maleta pequeña, color verde olivo.

-mami...-dice el pequeño- Me dieron esta maleta, y este sobre también- saca un sobre amarillo con un sello rojo y una firma, se lo entrega a la pelirroja. Ella queda viéndolo fijamente, ese sobre... La letra... ¿Sería acaso...?  
-te... ¿dijeron algo más?- pregunta ella con nerviosismo  
-no mami, ¿por qué?-  
-por nada, hijo... Gracias-  
-de nada, mami- sonríe levemente.  
-Flaky... ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona Splendid al notar la palidez de la oji- carmesí  
-Splend... Esta es la firma de...-dice en voz baja señalando el sobre.  
-s...si. Es su firma...-contesta igual o más confundido que ella.  
-¿de quién mami?-pregunta Flippy.  
-Ya es hora de irnos amor.-dirigiéndose a Splendid-gracias por atendernos, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.-  
-Claro Flaky.-mira al niño- Nos veremos soldado.-  
-Adiós señor.-se despide el  
Flaky toma al pequeño de la mano y se dirigen al auto. Al subir los dos, ella abre el sobre...  
De este saca una carta, unas fotos y un collar. Comienza a leer y de inmediato reconoce la letra... –  
-*Flippy...*- piensa leyendo lo siguiente:

Querida Flaky...  
Espero que cuando recibas mi carta las cosas hayan mejorado en casa. ¿Ella no te ha lastimado? Ruego a Dios porque así sea, me preocupo mucho por ti... Y aun mas por Flyka... Hace poco note tus heridas en los brazos, pero no quise preguntarte nada porque creí que te incomodaría... Ella las causo, ¿cierto? Si es así, créeme que lucharé cada día porque no vuelva a hacerlo, no dejare que te vuelva a lastimar. No permitiré que ni ella ni el te lastimen... Yo he estado un poco mejor, Fliqpy esta más pasivo desde que tomo esa nueva medicina, pero tengo miedo de que llegue a desesperarse un día y cause alguna desgracia... Amor... No sabes cuánto te extraño... Te amo, me haces falta...cuando duermo no dejo de pensar en ti y en serio no puedo esperar el día en que estamos juntos de nuevo. Te quiero demasiado. No sé si llegara esta carta antes o después que yo, varios de los muchachos creen que te invente, pero yo se que existes amor, eres real y pase lo que pase, aquí o allá, siempre estaré contigo... Me tengo que ir amor, pero buscare la manera de volverte a escribir. Lo prometo.  
Por siempre tuyo...  
Flippy.

Una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Flaky, esta carta se había perdido hacia ocho años en el correo de los soldados, pero al parecer la habían encontrado junto con otras pertenencias del chico.  
-mami...- musita preocupado el pequeño al ver llorar a su madre, quien limpia sus lágrimas guarda la carta de nuevo en el sobre.  
-que... ¿Qué pasa amor?-dice entre suspiros  
-¿por qué lloras?-pregunta acariciándole el rostro a ella  
-por... Porque recordé a tu papa.-contesta con una leve sonrisa  
-ah... Oye mami y... ¿Quiénes son estas personas de las fotos?-pregunta señalando dicho objeto. La pelirroja los observa bien y logra identificarlos, sonriente contesta  
-este mas alto, es Sneaky. Era buen amigo de tu papa. El más bajo, de cabello marrón, es Mouse, era el más joven. Y...-suspira-el de en medio... Es tu papa...-sonríe tristemente y sus ojos de notan de nuevo acuosos.  
-¿Es él?... Wau...-dice el niño observando atentamente la foto, mientras su madre lo mira.  
-¿qué más había en el sobre?-pregunta ella  
-esto.-dice el peli-verde sacando un collar con una placa de identificación, con el nombre "Flippy"

-Esto... Era de tu padre... ¿Y sabes?- se lo cuelga en el cuello al pequeño-te queda muy bien.-  
-¡súper! ¡Me encanta!-exclama Flippy mas que feliz-mami, también me dieron esta maleta, ¿qué hay ahí?-  
-Déjame ver...-dice ella abriendo el cierre y encuentra un uniforme del ejército, junto con un objeto que particularmente identificaba al amor de su vida... Una boina con un bordado en su base que decía "Flippy"  
Ella lo sostiene con ambas manos y le mira por unos segundos.  
-¿qué es eso?-pregunta el pequeño observándole  
-Un... Una boina...-responde Flaky en voz baja  
-También era de... ¿Mi papá?-  
-Si... También era de el...- ¿acaso su mente le estaba engañando? Pero le habían dicho que se había perdido, ¿y ahora de nuevo aparecía? Por alguna razón le importaba muy poco la confusión, solo quería recordar un buen momento con él, con su Flippy, su amado soldado... Pero su maldita memoria solo reproducía lo negativo, lo que intentaba con tanta desesperación olvidar... Era todo...  
Hundida en sus pensamientos, no había notado que el pequeño le había arrebatado la boina para jugar un poco.  
-mamá...-llama el pequeño colocándose la boina, la cual le quedaba grande-¿me parezco a él?-ella voltea a verlo y comienza a reír.

-si amor... Te pareces a él...-lo abraza fuertemente-ahora hay que irnos, ya es tarde y aun vamos a la plaza-le sonríe  
-¡cierto mami! ¿Me comprarás el juguete?-  
-mmm... Ya veremos-contesta sonriente su madre  
-ok mami, te quiero mucho-dice el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-también te quiero Flippy-...

_**-te quiero... Flippy...-repetía sin cesar la pelirroja dormida en una camilla, un doctor la observaba, de pronto ella se levanto de forma brusca casi gritando. El médico la tomo de los brazos e intento calmarla._  
_-señorita, tranquilícese, por favor...-suplicaba el hombre_  
_-donde... ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta ella confundida_  
_-está en un hospital, descuide que ya se encuentra a salvo-_  
_-como... Como esta mi Flippy?-el doctor solo le miro tristemente..._  
_-jovencita... No puedo mentirle... El... El perdió mucha sangre y... Falleció-_  
_Ella quedo como en shock. Estaba completamente dolida, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Se sentía fatal, quería morir en ese momento, cerró fuertemente los ojos solo queriendo visualizarlo, intentando tener una clara imagen de su amado soldado en su mente... Pero no podía... Comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, el médico no quería que se pusiera así._

_-pero...-agrega el-no... No llore señorita Flaky... Por fortuna, usted y su bebe están bien...-ella abrió con sorpresa los ojos_  
_-mi... ¿Bebe?-masculla confundida_  
_-si muchacha, ¿no sabías que estas embarazada?-pregunta el doctor con asombro_  
_-no... No sabía...-_  
_-tienes 3 meses... Pero como no sabias... Felicidades jovencita, está usted esperando un bebe... Ahora si me disculpa... Me llaman en otra sala, con permiso...-sale del cuarto dejando a la muchacha sola_  
_Sus lágrimas se fueron, estaba más que pasmada con la noticia. Un bebe, un hijo... De el..._  
_Colocó su mano derecha sobre su pancita... ¿Cómo pudo no sospechar? Era verdad que había tenido un retraso, pero creía que era por el estrés y no le dio importancia, pero... Al parecer era más que eso..._  
_-un... Hijo... Tuyo...-musita con voz quebrada y en su rostro se formo una leve sonrisa. De un momento a otro, comenzó a reír entre lágrimas diciendo_  
_-un hijo tuyo Flippy... ¿Lo ves?... Cumpliré mi promesa... Juro que la cumpliré... Seré feliz al lado de otro... Y ese será... Nuestro hijo...-rompió en llanto, no podía soportar que terminara así, aunque ahora tenía algo para recordar a su amado... En su interior... Siempre...**_

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Llega la tan esperada noche, una vez más ella debe arropar al niño y hacer que se durmiera, no le molestaba hacerlo aunque el chico ya pudiera solo, a él le gustaba que lo hiciera y ella solo le demostraba el amor que le tenia...  
-mami...-dice el pequeño soltando un ligero bostezo  
-si?-consulta la pelirroja acomodando una sabana al lado del niño (para que el la tomara en la madrugada)  
-hoy me divertí...-bosteza- Y me gusto saber más de papa...-  
-me alegro mi niño... Ahora hay que dormir, mañana tienes que ir al colegio-sonríe de lado, y le da un beso en la frente al peli-verde  
-está bien mami... Buenas noches...-se recuesta y cierra sus ojos, mientras su madre se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir hecha un último vistazo a su pequeño soldado y sonríe... Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo criándolo... Y eso lo sabe...

Flaky no disfrutaba la hora de dormir, tener que soportar cada noche las pesadillas, recuerdos, esos dulces y amargos sueños... Tener que acostarse con ese miedo a no despertar... A quedar atrapada en su mente y dejarlo solo... Con ella... Se dirige directo a al botiquín de su baño, saca de un frasco pequeño una píldora verde con amarillo y de otro una rosada, además de una pastilla redonda con una "A" marcada, mete las tres en su boca y saca un gotero, en un vaso de agua purificada pone unas cuantas gotas de una medicina y las toma para pasar los otros medicamentos... Calmantes, anti-depresivos, anti-psicóticos y ligeros somníferos... Todo combinado con un simple fin... Mantenerla dormida... Era todo lo que necesitaba para no tener que lidiar con su "hermana"... Finalmente se recostó, se sentía un tanto mareada pero llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo y no era algo que no pudiera soportar, el dolor en su cabeza era inevitable, siempre los tenia, ya era costumbre para ella, poco a poco fue perdiendo el sentido, no iba a descansar... Solo dormiría... Sin dejar de pensar en esa promesa, vivir por ambos, realizar sus deseos y llegar a sus metas. Todo lo haría, no solo por su amado, si no por su hijo...  
-por ti... Luchare...-musito antes de quedar inconsciente en su cama... Una vez mas... Solo dormida... Y al día siguiente... a cumplir una vez más su promesa... Por ellos...

**FIN**

*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*s*

Bueno… jeje no se si sea de su agrado o no… creo que es el One-Shot más largo que he hecho jejeje disculpen si aun no actualizo mis fics pero tuve un pequeño problema con eso y perdí la información =/ lo lamento, tardare más de lo que pensaba, pero ojala les haya gustado el fic y me dejen review :3 ¡los quiero!

Att: Karla 3


End file.
